A Different Kind of Love
by mutinykitty
Summary: Macavity becomes obsessed with the black and white tom, Alonzo. Craazy idea I had. Please R&R! Rated for language and violence. Oh, the violence. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Intro

**So this idea came into my head while listening to Malchik Gay. My original thought was a funny/cute video, but I just couldn't make it work. So this came about. Please R&R, so I know if I should continue!**

* * *

Ever since the disaster at the Jellicle Ball, when the tribe had overpowered him, Macavity could only think of one thing. He couldn't concentrate. He had almost been caught by a Scotland Yard officer, he had been so careless. Every moment of every day, it was on his mind, and he just couldn't get it out. Even in sleep, he couldn't escape the beautifully haunting thoughts of the black and white tom he had fought. He was obsessed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm continuing this story for now. PLEASE R&R, I really don't know if I should keep going.**

* * *

Sitting on his throne-like chair of crates, Macavity sent a henchrat to summon Mungojerrie, his spy in the junkyard, and the cat he trusted most.

"You wanted to see me, master?" Mungo came in, bowing.

"Yes. What do you know of the tom named Alonzo?"

Mungo looked quizzically at his master, but did not question. He knew better than that.

"Alonzo, sir? He is best friends with Munkustrap, and will no doubt succeed him as Jellicle Protector. He is strong, and a very good dancer. He has been pining after a kitten, Jemima, while also trying to keep in good terms with an Abyssinian queen, Cassandra. He is very friendly, and a lot more lenient than Munkustrap. Oh, and the two of them have had a few small quarrels, as Jemima is Munkustrap's daughter."

"I see," said Macavity, nodding slowly, staring off into space.

"Master…" Mungo asked carefully, "May I ask you a question?"

One always had to be careful when questioning the Napoleon of Crime, and had to have permission first. Macavity looked down at Mungojerrie, as if out of a trance.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Of course."

_Of course? He must be in a good mood,_ Mungo thought.

"Sir, what interest do you have in Alonzo?"

Macavity looked out the high, barred window of the factory room he had made his den. He continued staring out for a few minutes, deep in thought.

"I'm not sure yet. He just… fascinates me."

The silence continued. Mungojerrie didn't dare leave. He fidgeted slightly, and Macavity turned, seeming to notice him for the first time.

"My apologies. You're dismissed."

Bowing, Mungo thanked Macavity, and backed to the door.

_Weird,_ he thought, _just plain weird._

* * *

Macavity sat there, looking out the window, for quite a while. What was it about the tom that interested him so. After he had defeated his older brother, this cat had come out to take his place, which made sense, now that he knew he was next in line. He had posed more of a challenge than Macavity had expected. That is, he was determined. He was tall. Not as tall as Macavity, of course, but tall nonetheless. Muscular, too. And he had beautiful gray eyes, too. What was he thinking?! He wasn't gay, was he? Macavity shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Maybe if he went for a walk he'd feel better. He got up, and walked to the door. He was a genius. Evil, but a genius nonetheless. And yet he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he couldn't get the tom out of his head.

Walking out the back door of the factory, into the dark, silent street, he tried not to think about the tom. But it was so hard. He wandered, not knowing, or caring, where he was going. He heard voices ahead, and looked up. Walking across the street a few yards ahead was him. He was unmistakable, with his black spots on pure white fur. He was walking with a small calico queen. What was her name? Oh yes, Jemima. Macavity levitated up to the top of the building beside him, and followed the two.

"How's it going with Cass?" Jemima was asking.

"Oh, it's alright. I mean, she's great and all, but I don't know if she's really right for me."

What a beautiful, soft voice! It was so friendly, inviting. Again, Macavity shook his head hard. _What is wrong with me?! Why am I thinking these things?_

"That's too bad," Jemima said, "You two are cute together."

Macavity almost gagged, but stopped, realizing he had no reason to. What was happening to him?

"I think you're in looove," a voice said, making Macavity jump. It was the white queen, Griddlebone. Somehow she had managed to sneak up on him while he had been thinking. Why had he been so distracted lately?

"That's absolutely ridiculous, where did you come up with that idea?"

Griddlebone was the only person who could talk to Macavity freely, without getting her throat slit. Nobody knew why, not even Macavity. But he couldn't bring himself to 'discipline' her.

"I've seen you," she said, "You've done nothing but think about him since the ball so long ago. And now look at you! You've following him around. You're infatuated. There's nothing wrong with being gay, you know."

"I'm not gay," Macavity growled low. He didn't want to talk about this.

"Why are you here, anyway?" he asked, "You're the one following me, what does that say about you?"

"It's a full moon. I like the full moon. I saw you floating around, so I came over. You were so covered in big cartoon hearts around your head, they must have blocked out the sound of my footsteps."

Macavity hissed softly. How come he couldn't hurt her? Had anyone else said that to him, he would have shoved them over the side of the building. Was it friendship? He's never really had friends, never wanted any. Even as a kitten, he preferred to be alone. But it certainly wasn't any sort of love that kept him from attacking her. He had no feelings for Griddlebone. He looked down, but Alonzo and Jemima had left.

"Come on, Macavity. Walk with me," Griddlebone said to him, walking away.

"Wench," Macavity muttered, but followed her anyway. They walked in silence for a while, along the rooftops. Why had she distracted him? He wished she had never come. He wanted to know more about the tom. She had said he was in love. He couldn't be, could he? _Damn her. She's just trying to put thoughts into my head. She probably thinks it's funny._ He looked over to her, wanting her to see that he was mad at her, but the look was wasted. She was staring up at the moon. It did look nice tonight. A cold breeze ruffled their fur, and Griddlebone shivered slightly.

"I guess the summer's coming to an end," she said, "The leaves will start turning soon. I love when they change to pretty colours, like a rainbow. It's almost like they're…" She turned to him and winked "Gay."

She ran off, bounding down the nearest staircase, to avoid Macavity's wrath. But he didn't follow her. He just stood there, looking up at the stars.

"Is this my punishment for my crimes? Everlasting Cat, is this my test? Well, if you think you can change me, think again. Heaviside's never going to see my face. Maybe I do like him, maybe I am gay. I have no faith in you. If being gay is wrong, so be it. I will do no good."

With that, he levitated down to the street and made his way to the junkyard, where he knew he could find the black and white tom.

* * *

Heading towards the junkyard, he tried thinking of some logical explanation as to why he was obsessing over this tom, but he couldn't come up with anything. He didn't want to admit that he was gay quite yet. It wasn't exactly becoming of the greatest criminal the world had ever seen. His little brother was gay, that much he knew. The Rum Tum Tugger would never admit it, but Macavity had grown up with the wretch. He was most certainly and completely gay. Plus, Macavity had seen him flirting with a young black and white tom at the ball.

He got to the junkyard a few minutes later. There wasn't much noise, but he saw the tom walk by, still with the calico kitten. _She's so young. What does he want with her?_

Another shape appeared. He thought nothing of if, until she came up to them. It was her, the black and gold queen. The one he'd raped a few years before.

"Get back to your den, Alonzo. Jemima, come with me. I sense Macavity."

"Have a good night, Demeter. Jem." Alonzo said, leaving. He walked with his head and tail held high. He was proud, and a gentlemen, too. Damn her, and her uncanny ability to know when he was around. But that kitten didn't look anything like his older brother, who he knew was Demeter's mate. She didn't look that much like her mother, either. She was also about the same age…

Macavity jumped down and landed in front of the kitten and Demeter. She hissed loudly and grabbed Jemima, pulling the calico behind her.

"What do you want, Macavity?"

He put on an innocent face.

"Just to see you, darling," he said, putting his hand around her waist. She tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough, and he pulled her close up against him. He kissed her, much to her dismay.

"Get away from me!"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Shush, babe. I can't have you waking up the whole junkyard."

She took a breath to yell, but he put his whole hand forcefully over her mouth, stifling her.

"I said 'shush!'"

He turned to the kitten, who was trying to back away.

"Don't move another muscle. That is, if you ever want to see your mother again," he said, putting a sharp claw up to her throat.

Jemima stood stock still, tears in her eyes. Macavity turned back to Demeter.

"Thank you for sending Alonzo away for me," he grinned, "That was very kind of you."

She glared.

"But I have a question for you." He pulled her closer still, "You're obviously this lovely kitten's mother. But… who's the father?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in fear, but she quickly replaced it with indifference.

"Munkustrap, of course."

"I saw that, beautiful," He let her go, and walked over to Jemima. He took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. She was glaring very angrily at him.

"You're brave," he said.

"I'm not afraid of you," she growled.

"So you are my daughter," he smiled, "this makes things interesting."

He walked out, laughing menacingly, leaving the two queens in shock. Finally, Jemima turned to her mother.

"Is it true, mom?" She asked. "Is he really my father?" Her voice trembled, as she was afraid of the answer. Demeter looked at her sadly and nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she answered.

"What did he mean, interesting?" Jemima asked.

This time, Demeter shook her head.

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 2

**R&R PLEASE!!!!! thank you kitty and liftrasir. SensesFaillxx thank you so much!! I'm for sure continuing for the next few chapters, I already have them written out. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Once again, Macavity was in his den, staring out the high window. But for once, it wasn't the black and white tom that was troubling his mind. It was the kitten. His kitten. He never would have dreamed it. He could easily use this against his brother.

_Then again, _he thought, the tom once again entering his mind, _I could use her to my advantage, to get to him._

He began formulating a plan. It was the perfect way to finally talk to him. He would wait until Alonzo was alone, and approach him. He would tell him to stop going after his daughter. He'd use that to start a conversation.

Days went by, but there was no sign of Alonzo. He saw Jemima, he saw the Abyssinian, and he saw his brothers, but there was no sign of the black and white tom.

About a week later, Macavity was walking through the streets at night. It was a cloudy, as there was a storm coming in, so only the dim street lights gave off any light. Wind was blowing through the streets, stirring up leaves and dust from the road. Macavity was in the bad part of town. He walked past bums and whores and crack addicts. He past by a small opening in the wall, then did a double take. Slumped against the wall, head in his knees, was Alonzo. Macavity would recognize him anywhere, even in this alley, with dirt soiling his perfect white fur. He walked into the opening and stood in front of the dejected-looking tom. Alonzo looked up briefly, then put his head back in his knees.

_Does he realize it's me? _Macavity wondered, _Why doesn't he do anything?_ He heard Alonzo speaking, and had to strain his ears to hear.

"I don't care what you do to me, Macavity," he mumbled, "Kill me now, if you want. I don't care."

"That takes all the fun out of it, though," Macavity had to play his part perfectly, the evil criminal, "I like hearing my victims screaming, and watching them writhe."

"I know how to act. I guess I could scream if that's what it would take for you to kill me."

Macavity crouched down. He mocked the broken tom.

"Tell me," he grinned, putting his hand on top of the tom's head, forcing him to look up, "What does the future protector of the Jellicles, best friend to the high and righteous brother of mine, want in a dirty, grimy alley such as this, asking for death from the Hidden Paw?"

Without bothering to care who he was talking to, Alonzo told the truth.

"Jemima rejected me."

Macavity was stunned for a moment, letting go of Alonzo. _He really wants her that bad?_

"You mean my Jemima?"

Alonzo looked up, confused.

"You know?"

"I found out after you left that night Demeter sensed me. As soon as you left, she and I had a little… chat."

"You leave her alone," Alonzo hissed.

"I was merely inquiring as to the father of kitten you've been flirting with."

"What do you want with me, Macavity?" This was getting too weird for Alonzo.

"Nothing," Macavity smiled, "Yet."

He put his hand under Alonzo's chin and kissed him. Then, he disappeared.

_What the _hell _just happened here?!?_ Alonzo was left wondering for the rest of the night.

* * *

For the next three days, Macavity stayed in his den. He didn't eat, drank little, and didn't sleep. The third night, there was a knock at his door. He didn't answer, not wanting to talk to anyone. The door opened anyway, and he knew it was Griddlebone. No one else would have the nerve to come into his den without his permission.

Macavity was lying on his back in the middle of the room, his eyes closed.

"Go away," he half mumbled, half growled.

Griddlebone laughed. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Macavity groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, and she laughed again.

"I'm always right. I also know that you need to eat. Seriously."

She walked up to him and dropped a drumstick on his stomach. He grunted when it hit him.

"Eat," she ordered.

He sat up and took a bite. It was hot. And good. She must have stolen this recently.

"What did you do?" she asked, sitting cross-legged beside him, giving him a glass of water.

"I kissed him," Macavity said, through a mouthful of meat. Griddlebone still heard.

"Aah, that's beautiful. The great Macavity, in love… with a good guy."

Eyes gleaming, Macavity smiled.

"He won't be for long."

Griddlebone cocked her head to one side.

"You're really going after him, aren't you?"

"What else am I to do? I can't think of anything else, can't focus."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm not telling you. You'd just get in the way"

She looked shocked and offended, but Macavity knew she was just acting.

"Oh, go away. You're a witch, you're always trying to ruin me."

"I am not!" she said, indignantly, this time serious.

Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He threw the chicken bone, and it landed in the garbage can with a loud clang. Griddlebone cringed, and Macavity lay back down, hands over his face.

"Why is this happening to me?" he groaned.

"Because it's funny," Griddlebone smiled.

Macavity aimed a kick in the direction of her voice, but missed, since his eyes were closed. She had dodged, but only barely. She laughed again. _Why do I put up with her?_

"Griddlebone, can you stop mocking me for a minute and answer me a question?" he asked, rolling on to his side to face her, propping his head up with his hand. She smiled.

"I guess. But only for a minute."

"What am I going to do?"

"I thought you said you had a plan…?"

"I do," Macavity sighed, "But when I really think about it, I doubt if it will work. And if it does, what then? I don't know anything about love and romance, especially when it's a guy!"

She sat, thinking about what he had said. It was very true. He was suave, and could be quite a gentleman when he wanted to be, but it was just acting.

"I think," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "You should play it by ear. Figure out what you're going to do as it's happening. None of this planning. Just… feel your way."

He was silent, thinking. She was being sincere. For once. And it made sense, what she said.

"Thanks," he said, looking her straight in the eye, "You're a good friend."

She smiled. There it was, the reason he put up with her.

"You're welcome. By the way, I was wondering… Do you like the band Queen?"

Macavity gave her a suspicious look.

"Yes… why?"

She winked at him.

"Oh, no reason." And she walked out.

A little slow, Macavity cursed himself for falling for her joke.


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Okay, so a few things to say. 1- I LOVE YOU, MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!! thank you so much to SensesFaillxx, Arianlyne, Liftrasir and kittyanimeluvr! You're all awesome! this chapter's for kittyanimeluvr. I apologize in advance for what she made me do. Just be thankful I'm not doing the other thing she told me to do. You'll understand when you get to the angst part. So that's buisness number 1 and 2 dealt with. I would also like to say that in this story, the cats are anthropomorphic. Like in the musical. Just so that you know. And last, the song Jemima is singing is called "Stand in Awe" by my most favourite band of all time, Dala. Here's a accoustic version of the song: /watch?v=R6sFC6-fpu4 (add that to youtube)  
Sorry that was such a long author's note. Now, to the story!!

* * *

Back in the junkyard, Alonzo was in his den, still in utter confusion. What had happened in that alley? Had he dreamed it?

Across the junkyard, Demeter was finally gathering up the courage to tell Munkustrap what had happened. She'd told Jemima to let her handle it.

"Munk, baby?" She walked up to him and held his hand.

"Yes, dear?" he said, turning around.

"I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you last week."

A look of concern wrinkled Munkustrap's handsome face.

"What is it, darling?" he asked, holding her face in his hands gently.

"Macavity was here last week. He... he found out."

Munkustrap was looking from one eye to the other, trying to read her.

"Found out what? About... Jem?"

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no. Does she know?"

Again, Demeter nodded, and started sobbing. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around her and cradled her.

"It'll be okay, baby, don't worry. We'll make sure she's well protected. Don't worry."

Jemima was just outside, singing softly to the moon.

"**I stand in awe, as the sun goes down.**

**And I see my days turn to gold.**

**And the moon and I, we are all alone,**

**As she haunts the sky like a ghost.**"

She sighed. She felt so bad for having told Alonzo she couldn't see him anymore. She knew he liked her, and she liked him too, sort of. But for now, she had problems to think about. She had told him it was because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Cassandra, but that wasn't it. Not really. She needed time to think about what she'd learned, this new information.

She was Macavity's daughter. Macavity! The worst cat that ever lived. All her life, she had thought the Jellicle Protector, Munkustrap, was her father. But no. It was the middle brother, the supposed uncle she didn't want to know, that was her real father. It didn't make any sense. She continued singing.

"**I stand in awe of the love I lost,**

**Will you be the one that got away?**

**And I build my house where you'll never go,**

**And I stand in awe of all... I could have been.**"

"Jemima," her mother's voice came from inside, calling her.

"Coming, mom." She got up and looked to the moon one last time.

"Goodnight, moon."

She walked into their den and saw her mother and father – could she still call him that?- sitting in the middle of the room.

"Come here, Jemima," Munkustrap said, "Sit." He patted the floor beside him, and Jemima say down.

"We want to talk to you," he said.

"Mom told you what happened, didn't she?" Jemima asked.

Munkustrap and Demeter looked at each other, than back to her.

"Yes, she did," he said slowly, "We just want to make sure you're okay. We understand if you're mad."

"I'm not mad," Jemima said, "I'm actually kinda glad I found out from him."

The two cats exchanged another worried glance.

"I don't know why, it just seems to have made it easier to deal with," Jemima said, trying to explain herself.

"It does sort of make sense," Demeter said to him. He nodded.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern, placing his hand on hers gently. She put her head down, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. He may be my father, but," she said, looking up at him, "You're still my dad. And I love you."

He smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too, Jem."

* * *

Alonzo couldn't sleep. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell someone, but he definitely couldn't tell Munkustrap. It would be too weird.

"Hey, Munk, I have a question for you. Is your brother gay? I mean, no Tugger, I already knew that. But the other one. 'Cause, you know, he kinda kissed me the other day."

Ha! Yeah right! He could imagine the look on Munk's face. Wait. That was it! He knew who he had to talk to. Certainly not Tugger, he'd just laugh, then probably tell the whole junkyard. But he had to talk to someone.

Alonzo walked across the junkyard, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone. He saw Etcetera lurking around Tugger's den. The poor kit would be crushed if she ever found out. He walked past to the den of his closest friend, next to Munkustrap, and knocked on the door. There was a groan from inside. Nothing else happened, so he knocked again.

"Stop knocking!" the voice came from inside. A light turned on, and the door opened. In the doorway was a very tired looking black cat, with a few white patches.

"Alonzo?! What do you want?"

"Can I come in, Quaxo? I really need to talk to you."

Quaxo sighed, then stood aside to let his friend in. He warmed some milk for them, and they sat down on the carpet.

"So what's up?" Quaxo asked, looking a little more awake.

"I can't sleep. Something happened last week, and I haven't slept since."

"Wow! I guess I have no right to complain, then."

Alonzo smiled weakly.

"So what happened?" Quaxo asked.

"Well, first Jemima told me she couldn't see me anymore."

"Ouch, that sucks. Did she say why?"

"She said it was to keep her friendship with Cass, but I feel like it's something more then that."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea. But it worries me. Anyway, a few days later, I was sitting in some alley across town. I was really depressed. And who shows up but Macavity himself!"

"Everlasting Cat, that's scary! What happened?"

"Well... it was really weird. We sort of just... talked."

"Talked?"

"Well, I told him he could kill me, but he said it was no fun, because I wanted it. Apparently he knows Jemima's his daughter. Oh no!"

"What? What is it?" Quaxo asked, worried.

"Maybe that's what's wrong with Jem! Do you think she found out?"

"Hmm… It's possible."

"She was there when Macavity showed up. Well, anyway, Macavity, well… he kissed me."

"Whaaat?!? He kissed you? Are you serious?!"

Alonzo nodded.

"That's why I figured I should talk to you."

Quaxo blushed, looking down.

"You know about that, huh?"

"Oh, come on," Alonzo said, smiling, "Munk's my best friend. He grew up with Tugger, and he's totally got a think for you, which you shamelessly continue to lead on."

Quaxo laughed. He had a soft laugh, and a warm, genuine smile. Out of all the cats in the world, he could see why Tugger would go for this young tom. Tugger had a soft side under all that muscle and glam.

"Do you actually like him?"

Quaxo blushed again.

"Kinda. I mean, he sure is hot. But he's not exactly what one would call faithful."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. But what do I do about Macavity?"

"Honestly, there's nothing you can do," Quaxo said, shrugging.

"Nothing? Seriously? I haven't been able to sleep!" Alonzo couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, I don't know. How much does it bother you?"

"Bother me? Quax, I can't sleep! It's like… It's like feline angst."

Quaxo was silent for a moment.

"You know, that sounds like female angst," then he burst out laughing, "Maybe Macavity thought you were a queen!"

Alonzo glared at his hysterical friend.

"You're insane.

"I'm sorry," Quaxo said, trying to suppress his laughter, "I couldn't resist."

Alonzo punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up, please."

"Okay, okay," Quaxo calmed down, "So you're not feeling too good. What, _exactly_, is bothering you?"

"I… I don't know, actually. It just… it keeps haunting me, you know? And really, why shouldn't it? It's Macavity!"

Quaxo nodded sagely.

"Yeah, makes sense. Maybe you should… No, that's a bad idea."

"What? Please, Quaxo," Alonzo begged, taking hold of his friend's arms, "Please tell me. I'm sure it's not a bad idea."

"Okay. But it might be. And I don't want you to get hurt. I was just thinking… Maybe you should go see him. Find him."

"Find him? What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Quaxo, looking for the right words, "You should talk to Macavity. Don't directly ask him 'What the hell?' But… talk to him. I think it's a bad idea, 'cause he could just end up killing you."

"No," Alonzo said, thoughtfully, "I don't think he would. I mean, he didn't kill me then. Why would he now?"

"Well, he said it was because you wanted it that he didn't kill you then."

"Then I'll pretend I want to die still."

"That's too risky. He could be in a different mood."

"Hmm… Well, I think it's a good idea. Thank you."

"Any time, buddy. Hopefully not so literally next time."

They both laughed, as Alonzo got up.

"You're the best, Quaxo. Sorry for waking you."

"Not a problem. Sleep well."

"You too."

* * *

The next day, Alonzo went to look for Macavity. He didn't really know where to start, except the alley he had been in that fateful night, just over a week ago. He had a knife on him, just in case. He hoped he didn't have to use it. He knew this was dangerous, but it was the only thing that seemed right.

Through the grimy streets, he walked, with no sign of the tall ginger tom. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned. Standing in front of him was a rather large brown cat. He reeked of garbage and alcohol.

"Hey kitty cat. I ain't never soon you b'fore," he slurred.

"I'm not from around here," Alonzo said, walking on. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey! You ain't goin' nowhere. We ain't done finished talkin' yet." The cat smiled wickedly.

Alonzo pulled out the knife, but before he had a chance to get it open, two cats came up behind him, knocking him to the ground. They pinned down his arms and legs, while the first cat kicked him repeatedly in the side. Then he got down and punched Alonzo hard in the face. He went to punch again, when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. That same hand then twisted the brown cat's arm back, 'causing him to scream in pain.

Alonzo looked up, and saw, kicking one of the cats pinning him down in the head, Macavity. There was a crunch as Macavity broke a few ribs of the third cat with a punch in the chest. The first cat picked up the fallen knife and flicked it out. He came up behind Macavity, but the ginger tom spun around, grabbing his arm and forcing the knife back into the brown cat's stomach. He pulled up, causing a huge gash, blood spurting across Macavity and Alonzo's fur.

Alonzo could feel himself falling into unconsciousness, blackness creeping into the sides of his vision. The last thing he saw was Macavity wiping the blood off the blade onto his fur.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, but the next few chapters will come quickly. Happy Thanksgiving all who dwell in Canada. Thank you my lovely reviewers, kittyanimeluvr, Liftrasir, Arianlyne, and SensesFaillxx. You're all the best!!**

* * *

Pain. That's all he could feel. Pain in his side, pain in his head. He opened his eyes, and for a moment, thought he had died and been condemned to the Fell, it was so dark. Slowly, his eyes adjusted t o the darkness. He sat up, hand holding his head, trying to quell his throbbing headache.

"Nice of you to finally get up," a voice said.

He looked around, and saw Macavity, lounging on some crates, Alonzo's knife spinning balanced on his fingertip. He jerked his hand up, tossing the knife in the air, leaned his head back and caught the knife between his teeth. He took it out of his mouth, licking the edge of the blade. He got up, and walked to Alonzo, pointing the knife at him accusingly.

"You're first mistake," he said in a smooth, low voice, "was going to that part of town. You're second mistake," he was now circling the black and white tom, "was saying that you weren't from around there. And you're worst mistake by far," he paused, "was pulling out a knife." He finished, waving the blade under Alonzo's nose.

"What were you doing down there, anyway?"

Alonzo was silent. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He hadn't thought of a good excuse to be looking for Macavity.

"I… I must have gotten lost. On a walk."

Macavity flicked the blade up, hitting Alonzo's nose.

"You're lying," he said, "but I don't care. It's none of my business."

He walked back to his chair of crates, and sat back down, looking very relaxed. _Of course he's relaxed, _Alonzo thought fearfully, _He's a murderer, and he's going to kill me. I don't really want to die._

Macavity started playing with the knife.

"This is a nice blade. Where'd you get it?"

"I… It was a present. From Munk. For my birthday," there was no point in lying. There was nothing wrong with the truth.

Macavity tossed it in the air and caught it by the tip between his thumb and index finger.

"Hmm… I didn't realize my darling brother had such good taste."

"What do you want?"

Macavity looked at him, turning to face him completely, without getting up. He rested his chin on his hands.

"Didn't we already go through this? Nothing, yet."

"Well, then what will you want?  
Macavity shrugged and laughed.

"You tell me. I haven't a clue."

Alonzo was getting confused.

"Look, Macavity, if it's information you want-"

"Information?" Macavity cut him off, "What makes you think that?"

Now Alonzo was really confused.

"Isn't… Isn't that… what you want… from me?"

Macavity shook his head, smiling.

"Then what?"

Macavity got up again, but this time didn't walk to Alonzo. He walked around the room, pacing.

"I told you. I don't know."

Now this was starting to annoy Alonzo.

"What the Fell? Then why did you save me?"

Macavity shrugged without looking at him, continuing to pace.

"You're a retard," Alonzo muttered under his breath.

Macavity walked over to him, smiling. Alonzo looked up, confused, and was about to speak, when Macavity stepped on his fingers and he cried out in agony. Macavity put his ginger face right up close to the black and white tom's face, and said in a low growl, "My hearing is obviously better than you think."

He smirked, then continued his pacing. Alonzo clutched his sore fingers. Thank Heaviside they weren't broken.

"I suppose there's no chance of you just letting me go free, is there?"

Macavity simply laughed, not even bothering to humor him with an answer to that question. There was a knock at the door, and he growled.

"Go away."

There was a laugh from behind the door.

"Ha!" the voice came through, "As if."

Macavity groaned as the door opened.

"Ooo!" Griddlebone squealed, "So this is him up close. My, he is handsome."

She walked over to Alonzo, circling him.

"Lemme guess," she whispered in his ear, "Your humans call you Lucky."

Alonzo's shock was visible on his face, while Macavity watched, an amused look crossing his face.

"How… how do you know?"

She pinched his cheek, 'causing him to grimace.

"I know humans well," she said, "It's my specialty."

"Griddlebone…" Macavity said warningly. Alonzo was still a part of the junkyard tribe. Macavity couldn't have him bringing back information to his older brother.

"Oh, he's fine, don't worry," she said, patting Alonzo's cheek lightly a few times, "You're gonna live up to your human-given name soon," she smiled.

Alonzo looked at her in confusion, but Macavity was slightly taken aback. What did she mean by that?  
"Can you please go?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Griddlebone smiled, "Did I interrupt your little 'man to man' talk?"

"Something like that," he muttered.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear over the pitter patter of hundreds of leprechaun feet looking for their pot of gold."

Alonzo looked from one to the other, completely baffled. _What in the Fell is going on here?_

"Get out," Macavity growled, tossing the knife so it narrowly missed Griddlebone's shoulder, slicing off a few hairs. The blade buried itself deep in the door with a soft 'thock', and Griddlebone grinned.

"As you wish," she mocked, bowing elaborately, "Master."

She walked to the door, pulled the knife out, and tossed it back to him. Alonzo watched, thinking Macavity was about to get hurt, as he made no attempt to move. Instead, Macavity caught it skillfully, and snapped it shut, all in one movement. He waited until Griddlebone had left, until he could no longer hear her chuckling, as she walked down the hall. Then he turned back to Alonzo, whose brain was staring to hurt, trying to comprehend everything that had happened to him recently. Macavity walked over, and squatted in front of him.

"Sorry about her. I haven't figured out a way of shutting her up yet."

"Who is she?" Alonzo asked.

Macavity shook his head and tutted.

"I can't tell you that." He held out his hand, palm up, the knife laying shut in the center. Alonzo looked from the knife to Macavity, then back again. He went to take the knife, when Macavity drew back, shutting his hand around it.

"Nah uh. You can't have it back yet. It's too dangerous for such a young kit."

"What? I'm not a kit. You're barely even older than me!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because," Alonzo was annoyed, his fear starting to disappear, "I'm friends with Munkustrap. He's not too much older than me, and Tugger isn't much younger. You're in the middle, aren't you? So that would make you about my age."

"Nice deductive skills. And yet you're in love with a young kitten, who is, supposedly, you're best friend's daughter. But we know that's not true. Now, that would make you a pervert, going after an innocent little kitten, and what if I don't approve of this?"

Alonzo glared, all fear now completely forgotten.

"She's not that young, and she's really mature for her age. I'm not a pervert for liking a kit who's got a brain. And I highly doubt you have any say in what she does, considering the only reason she exists is because you raped your own brother's mate, simply because he exiled you from the tribe."

Macavity smiled wickedly, pulling the blade of the knife out of the handle behind his back, as he sat balanced on the balls of his feet.

"You should be thanking me, then, considering, from what you're saying, she takes after me quite nicely."

"You're a piece of shit, you know that? Just because she's a wonderful kitten, doesn't make it okay that you raped Demeter."

Macavity shrugged, still grinning with malice.

"I think it does."

"You fucker!" Alonzo lunged at Macavity, knocking him over, and they rolled for a moment. Alonzo tried to scratch at Macavity's face, but Macavity simply pulled out the knife from behind his back, and slashed at Alonzo's chest. Though not deep, it stung Alonzo like nothing he had ever felt, as a deep red soiled his immaculate white chest. He fell back, covering the wound with his hands, trying to stop the blood flow. Macavity's grin just grew, teeth bared, as he slowly licked the blood off the blade. He felt it happening before it started. As he licked the other side of the knife, the corners of his vision started to go red. This was his blood lust. But he still had control of his body, for now at least. He walked behind the crates, and pressed a button on the intercom he had installed.

"Mungojerrie, report to me immediately."

He walked back around, and sat down on his crates, the tips of his fingers touching in front of his face, elbows on his knees. He closed his eyes, and breathed deep. He couldn't lose control, not now. A knock on the door, and his eyes snapped open. Alonzo was now crouched on the floor off to the side. It wasn't really that bad a cut, but growing up in the junkyard, he had never known a similar pain.

"Come in," Macavity said, standing.

Mungojerrie walked in, and looked about the room. His face showed utter shock at the sight of Alonzo on the floor, but he quickly replaced it with indifference.

"You called, Master," he said, dutifully. At the sound of a familiar voice, Alonzo looked up.

"Mungo…" he wheezed.

Neither cat looked at him as Macavity spoke.  
"Yes. Bring this cat down to the basement, and lock him in a top security cell. Don't talk to him, or to anyone else of this. I will know, Mungo."

Mungojerrie bowed.

"Yes, Master."

He walked to Alonzo's crumpled form, and took him by the arm. He pulled Alonzo towards the door, Alonzo giving Macavity one last, confused look over his shoulder. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Mungo whispered to Alonzo.  
"I'm sorry."

Macavity heard, but stayed where he was. He had expected them to talk. Alonzo would ask what was going on, and what would happen to him. Mungo would tell him he had no idea, but he would apologize for having any part in it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: If you're squeamish about gory creepy things, well... Macavity's about to get evil. You have been warned. LOOOVE my reviewers SOO much. AKA Arianlyne and SensesFaillxx. You're awesome!**

* * *

A bright red continued to creep in on the edges of Macavity's vision. He tried to stop it, breathing deeply, meditating. He needed to think right now, he couldn't have this blood lust. For quite a while, he sat there, willing the red away. He tried everything, but to no avail. Eventually, he gave up. He needed blood. He took Alonzo's knife and made his way out of the abandoned factory. It was night again, the moon creating strange shadows on the ground.

A few minutes later, he was at the place where he had rescued Alonzo a number of hours before. Alonzo still had no idea how long he had been out. And Macavity wasn't about to tell him.

"Hey!" A gruff voice came from behind. Macavity turned to see a tom about Mungojerrie's height, with a dirty coat of gray. Macavity raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the cat walked towards him.

"You're the one that killed my buddy, aren't you?" the cat did not look happy.

"Am I?" Macavity asked, licking his lips out of habit, "Was he the bum beating up one of my top agents?"

He wasn't sure why he lied about Alonzo, but it gave him a better motive for what he was about to do, regardless of how this encounter would play out.

"Agent? What agent? It was some stuck up tom. And whatever sorta operation you're runnin', it'll be no match for me when I whup you're skinny ass," the gray cat said.

"Is that a threat?" Macavity asked, grinning.

"So what if it is?"

Macavity gave a low chuckle.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," he said, his tongue flicking out across his lips again. It was a compulsive thing, when he longed for the taste of blood. His vision was now almost completely shrouded in red, as he felt his goal drawing nearer.

"Oh yeah" the cat laughed, "You think you're so tough, don't you? What, just 'cause you're taller than me? Well, _you_," he jabbed Macavity in the chest for emphasis, "don't know who _I_," he did it again, "am. What do you say to that, huh?"

Macavity gave a quick, menacing smile, licking his lips one last time, before grabbing the cat's finger with one hand, and taking the knife out with the other. In one fluid motion, he lifted the knife high and swung it down with such great force it cut neatly through the cat's finger. Macavity took it and jabbed the bloody end in the cat's eye hard, wiggled it around, then ripped it out. The gray cat was screaming in pain, clutching his hand and the socket where his eye used to be. Macavity put his arm around the gray cat's waist and dug the knife into his back, causing him to move forward, closer to Macavity.

"No one messes with Macavity."

The cat's one good eye went wide with shock as this recent information sunk in.

"Ma... Macavity....."

Another flash of a wicked grin crossed Macavity's face as he turned the handle of the knife, making a circular hole in the cat's back. He let out another scream of pain. Macavity then became aware of a pair of eyes watching him. He wheeled around, keeping a firm hand on the cat's arm. There, just a few yards away, were a pair of beautiful green eyes hiding behind a trash can. As soon as the eyes realized they had been spotted, they disappeared, but not fast enough to escape recognition. Macavity wrenched the knife out of the cat's back, and he fell to the ground with a grunt. Macavity wiped the flat of the blade against his side, cleaning the blood off. He walked slowly and quietly towards the trash can. He could tell that she was holding her breath, hoping that she wouldn't be found, or at least, ignored. When she was in view, he saw that she had her eyes squeezed shut, her fists clenched tight. And she was, indeed, holding her breath. Macavity quietly crouched down beside her, bringing his mouth right up to her ear.

"Boo," he whispered.

Jemima's eyes snapped open, and she inhaled sharply.

"Please don't kill me," she whimpered, "I swear I won't tell anyone, I promise, I promise!"

She was staring straight ahead, not turning, or making any attempt to look at Macavity, crouched beside her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked, "If you're not even going to look me in the eye when you say it."

Her eyes clenched shut again, and she shuddered slightly. Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. There was blood spattered on his face from the gray cat, and while his eyes were hard on the surface, they had a certain shine to them that she couldn't figure out.

"That's better," he said, "Now say it again."

"I... I promise I won't tell anyone," she said very quickly, "At all. About what just happened."

"Ah, but you hesitated," Macavity said sternly, "That says you're not telling the truth."

A look of absolute terror worked it's way into Jemima's innocent features.

"I am, I promise! I'm really serious, I won't!"

He looked at her for a few moments, staring into her eyes. She had Demeter's eyes. Yes, he had raped her. But it was more than just an anger towards his brother. He had always liked her. She had had the most beautiful eyes. And here was this kitten, her kitten, with the same beautiful eyes. His kitten.

"What's it like," he asked, "knowing that Munkustrap isn't your real father?"

Jemima grimaced.  
"He's my dad, and he always will be," she said angrily, "I don't care if he's not actually, he still is to me. I will never call you my dad."

Macavity laughed. She had a fire in her eyes that he had always loved in Demeter.

"I never asked you to, did I?" he said, smiling.

Jemima looked slightly taken aback by his question, but then shook her head slightly.

"Well... no. I guess... you didn't."

Macavity stood up, and looked down at the young kitten.

"I'd offer you a hand up, but I don't think you'd like that," he said, showing the blood covering his hand.

For a second, Jemima almost laughed. _No. Remember what Mom told you,_ she thought, _He can be really polite, but it's all an act to fool you into trusting him._

"I can get up just fine myself, thank you," she said.

Macavity chuckled. Yes, she was _exactly_ like her mother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," she said defiantly.

He shrugged, and walked over to the body of the gray cat.

_Mom said that if he would talk to anyone, it would be me,_ Jemima thought, _I guess this is what she means. He doesn't seem all that bad. But I can't let him trick me. I can't believe what he did to that poor cat._

Macavity knelt down behind the twitching form, and put two fingers on the cat's neck.

"Huh," he rolled the body over, "He's still alive. Oh well."

He took the knife and slit the gray cat's throat. Blood gushed out, some of it splattering across his face as he pulled the knife out. He stood up, and walked over to Jemima. As he got close, she realized just how tall he was. She wasn't even up to his shoulder. The smell of blood filled her nostrils, and she scrunched up her nose.

"You're lucky you didn't run into me earlier," he said, "when I wasn't in such a good mood."

Jemima looked to the dead body of the gray cat and made a face.

"_This_ is what you call a good mood?" she asked, disgusted.

Macavity laughed, and walked towards the back of the alley. He turned back to her, and motioned with his head, signaling her to follow. She hesitated for a moment, as he rounded a corner, but ran after him as she heard a loud crash coming from behind her. When she caught up with him, he was using the knife to cut through a chain link fence, pulling it out of the way so they could get through.

"What was that sound?" she asked, scared.

Macavity shrugged, as he gave a final tug at the fence, and signaled her through. Again, she hesitated, not trusting this ginger cat, but at the same time, wanting to. He signaled again, whispering, "Go," and she got down on her knees and crawled through. Her fur caught on one of the bits of wire, and it cut a small gash in her back. She let out a small cry, but Macavity shushed her. He gave her a small shove to get her fully through, then crawled through himself.

"Come on," he said, taking hold of her hand. She didn't struggle, but followed him willingly.

"Why are we going so fast?" she asked, afraid of what could scare the evil Macavity.

"My guess is," he said, slowing down to a walk, "that the sound you heard was someone reacting to that cat's screams. That means it's someone we probably don't want to deal with."

Jemima looked up at him, slightly confused.

"But you just killed that cat no problem."

"That doesn't mean I'm perfect," he said, leading her through winding streets. As she looked around, she saw eyes watching them go by. Her dad would never have lead her through here. Munkustrap. Her _real_ dad.

"So you're saying you couldn't have taken on another cat? What kind of criminal are you?" she asked, making fun of him.

He stopped, grabbing both her wrists, and looking her straight in the eye.

"No, that is not what I'm saying. Yes, I took care of the gray cat without effort. But he wasn't expecting anything from me. If someone else showed up, they would see what I had done, and they would be more prepared. Also, I'm pretty sure you're scarred for life now after seeing that. You're from the junkyard tribe, as I was, where everything is perfect. You should never have been exposed to something like that that you just saw in your entire life. I don't want you to have to see anything worse, and I don't want you to get hurt, which is something that could easily happen if there were more than one of them. Understand?"

Jemima nodded, and whimpered. His claws were digging into her wrists.

"You're hurting me," she sobbed. He let go quickly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Jemima wiped the start of a tear out of her eye and nursed her wrists. _I have to be strong,_ she thought, _for mom and dad. For Alonzo._

"Come on," Macavity said, walking off, "We're not out of trouble yet."

"There's more?" Jemima asked fearfully.

Macavity simply walked forward, ducking behind a curtain in the wall ahead. Jemima followed quickly, not wanting to be alone in this dark alley. She hurried behind the curtain, and ran straight into Macavity.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Sshh," Macavity hissed.

Jemima looked around in front of him, and found they were in a small hallway, with dim, flickering candles, casting dancing shadows of strange objects along the wall. There were also strange smells wafting down the hall; warm, soothing smells, that made Jemima feel very relaxed. She saw Macavity visibly relax, too, beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder, and led her down the hall. There were three doors at the end, all with strange symbols carved deep into the wood. Macavity knocked on the left one, the one with lots of swirls and dots. She heard shuffling sounds from behind the door, and it opened to reveal a small cat, barely the size of Jemima, but she was very, very old. Her coat was a light cream color, with a few darker stripes here and there, and there were lots of streaks of gray all over, from her old age. She was stooped over, making her look even smaller, and she had colorful shawls and shiny dangly things hanging off her shoulders. Her face lit up at the sight of them.

"Ah, Macavity," she said in a old, shaky voice, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help, Mag," Macavity said.

She stood aside, beckoning to them.

"Come in, come in. You're always welcome here, Macavity," she said kindly, "And your young friend, also," she smiled at Jemima.


	7. Chapter 6

**As promised, the next chapter up quickly. I've spent a lot of time writing this story last week. Thank you Arianlyne and SensesFaillxx, you guys are the best!!**

* * *

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Jemima put her ear to the floor. She wanted to know what it was that Macavity was keeping a secret. _I suppose his whole life is a secret,_ she thought, _considering he's the Hidden Paw._

On the other side of the door, Macavity was confessing the events of the last week to his oldest friend, and indeed, the only motherly figure he had ever known.

"I really don't know what to do or think," he said, head in his hands.

"My, that is a tough one," Mag said thoughtfully, "And you have him locked up now in a cell?"

"Yes," Macavity nodded, "It's better than letting him go back to the junkyard, I suppose, now that he knows about Griddlebone. Oh, and did you have to tell Jemima about her, too? That just makes things even more complicated."

"I was trying to make a point," Mag said.

"And I warned you not to!" Macavity growled.

"Well, I apologize. But I've got her thinking now, haven't I? I assume that's what you want."

"Actually, I didn't want anything except to ask you a few questions and keep her safe from whoever might have been coming after me."

Mag sighed.

"Well, she knows now," she said, "and she doesn't seem like the type who'll go telling her father. And by that, you know I mean your brother, the one she considers her father," she added when Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"Now, let's see what the ball has to say," she said, running her hands around it.

A slow, dull, swirling mist seemed to fill the glass orb as she began chanting in a strange, ancient tongue. She continued this for quite some time, laying her hands out, palm up, indicating to Macavity to lay his hands in hers. After a while, she opened her eyes, and let go of Macavity's hands.

"Well?" Macavity asked softly.

"Well..." Mag seemed to be searching for the right words, "All I can say is that you have some difficult times ahead of you. Whether you get through them or not depends on you."

"That's it?" Macavity asked, slightly outraged, "That's about has helpful as one of those stupid horoscopes! That's all you can come up with?"

"Macavity, please," Mag tried to soothe him, "You know I'm not that good at crystal ball reading. I read tea leaves."

"Yeah, well that won't help me here, will it?"

"No, you are right. It won't," she said sadly, "I am truly sorry, Macavity, that I can't help you. But that is the best I can do."

"You're right," Macavity said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, dear, not at all. Now, what are you going to do about that daughter of yours?"

"I'm not sure," Macavity said truthfully, "I wasn't planning on doing anything, actually. She just showed up while I was in the middle of something."

"Do you know why?"

"Alonzo," he said, "she was looking for Alonzo. He had - has - a bit of a thing for her."

"Well, she does seem like a wonderful girl," Mag said kindly, "Speaking of Jemima, would you like to let her back in?"

"No," Macavity said, "Not yet. I want to talk to you a little bi-"

He cut off so abruptly, Mag was slightly startled.

"What is it, Macavity?"

"Shh," he hissed, ears perking up, "Listen."

She listened for a moment, then said

"I hear nothing."

He looked to her, a trace of fear in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Exactly," he said, "She's not out there."

"What? Nonsense."

Macavity sprung up from the floor and dashed to the door. He swung it open, and sure enough, there was no one to be seen.

"Thank you, Mag, for everything," Macavity said, before darting down the hall, "I'll be back soon, I promise!"

Mag shook her head, and prayed to the Everlasting Cat that he would find the poor queen soon. This part of town was no place for a lone kitten.

* * *

Jemima was walking through the streets, trying to find her way back to the junkyard. She had only been able to hear snippets of the conversation behind the door, but she knew that Macavity was holding Alonzo, and probably wasn't going to let him out any time soon. The tribe had already asked Mistoffelees if he could bring Alonzo back, and he had tried, he really had. But it was to no avail. Coricopat had guessed that Macavity was using a higher magic to keep Alonzo hidden than he had with Old Deuteronomy. Deep in thought, she didn't notice the pare of pale yellow eyes that followed her from a low rooftop above where she walked. Jemima began humming to keep her mind off the horrible situation she was in. One of her best friends had been captured by an evil cat, who turned out to be her father. What a predicament! Just then, a form jumped down in front of her. It was a dark young queen, with pale yellow eyes. She seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" Jemima asked.

"Does it matter?" the queen said, in a soft voice.

"Well..."

"The answer to that is no," came another voice from behind Jemima. She swung around to see Macavity standing there, glaring at the dark queen.

"Macavity," the queen said smoothly, "What a surprise seeing you here."

"I'm equally as shocked," Macavity said, just as smoothly, not taking his eyes off hers.

"It's been too long," she said, moving closer. Macavity grabbed Jemima's wrist and pulled her behind him, putting an arm around her protectively.

"Oh, yes, far too long. But you've caught me at a rather bad time," he said, "so if you don't mind, I would like to get going."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your daughter?" the dark queen asked, smiling at Jemima. Jemima's eyes went wide with shock, and Macavity tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sure you've already met, and now is certainly not a time for formal introductions," he turned to walk away from her, taking Jemima with him, but the queen grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Macavity," she said in a vicious whisper, "I will always be there, whenever you want me the least. I will be there."

The two glared at each other for what felt like hours, before Macavity broke of his gaze, shaking his head a little, as if out of a spell.

"Goodbye, Exotica."

With that, he rushed out of the alley, dragging Jemima behind him, as she struggled to keep up. He lead her through back alleys until they reached Macavity's factory. He slipped in through a back door, and into his den. Only then did he let go of Jemima, and sat down in his chair, head in his hands. Jemima walked up to him and said shakily

"I know her. Why do I know her?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Really short chapter, sorry. It's a flashback, as you can see. Thank you my lovely wonderful reviewers, Arianlyne, SensesFailxx and Liftrasir!! You're the best.**

* * *

Flashback

_"Who are you?" Macavity asked._

_"My name is Exotica," the dark queen said in a rich, sweet, low voice. She had a mysterious beauty that hung about her every move. And she moved with such grace and charm, Macavity couldn't take his eyes off her._

_"Don't you want to know who I am?" Macavity asked as she moved in closer to her._

_"I already know who you are, Macavity," she said in a whisper, "You're the one who got kicked out of the tribe for some terrible deed."_

_Macavity shuddered._

_"How do you know about that?"_

_"I hang about the junkyard on occasion. I don't like to call anyplace home, but I do keep many places open for me."_

_Her arms were now around his neck, her body pressing very close to his. He couldn't help but place his arms around her waist. She was so slight, it was as if he was holding air._

_"What I do want to know," she said, standing on her toes to bring her mouth up to his ear," is what it is that you did to deserve being kicked out by your very own brother."_

_She smiled as her lips lingered around his, before she let herself back down onto her feet._

_"I... I really don't want to talk about it," Macavity said, nervous._

_"Oh, come on," she said, running her fingertips up and down his arms and across his chest, "You can trust me."_

_She placed a hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his fur, pulling him closer. She kissed him gently, then smiled._

_"Please?"_

_Macavity sighed._

_"I threatened my father. I almost killed him, too."_

_"Old Deuteronomy? Really?" Exotica was surprised, "What did you do?"_

_"Munk and I got into an argument. I mean, we've always fought, even when we were just kits. But this one was big, really big. And when father came in, well... he sided with Munk. Well, I wasn't too happy about that, and... I told him I hated, and I wished he was dead. Then..." he stopped, turning his head away, fighting back his tears. How had this happened? What had he done?_

_Exotica pulled his head back to face her, and gently stroked his cheek._

_"It's okay," she said softly, "What happened then?"_

_"I don't even know who you are," Macavity said, "Why am I telling you this?"_

_She smiled warmly, and her pale yellow eyes sparkled with an irresistible light._

_"I told you," she said, "I'm Exotica. You can trust me. I'm your friend."_

_Macavity nodded. He did trust her. Somehow._

_"Well..." he continued, "I don't actually know what happened next. I blacked out. The next thing I remember, I was lying on the floor, blood coming from head, with my brother on top of me, growling and yelling. He was saying how I was a disgrace to the family, and that I should get out, and never show my face there again. My younger brother was standing in front of my father protectively. In fact, that's the most protective I think I've ever seen him, he's such a coward. Father had a few scratches along his chest, I assume that was from me. I don't even know what I did. And he didn't say anything. He just watched as I left. Did I really deserve that? I mean, I'm his son! Couldn't I have been given a second chance?"_

_Exotica stroked his head softly with one hand, the other holding his tightly._

_"It's okay," she said, "I'm here now. Don't worry. Everything will be alright, I'm sure. I can help you."_

_He looked deep into her eyes with a renewed hope._

_"You'll help me get back into the tribe?" he asked._

_"I can't do that," she said, "but I can help you do something that will make you feel much better."_

_"What's that?"_

_She smiled, and there was something almost dangerous about it, but he chose to ignore it._

_"If your own brother would kick you out just like that, then he obviously doesn't care much about you. You don't need him, your father, or your tribe. What you need is me. You can trust me. That tribe hates you now. They all think your a murderer, and they won't accept you, even if they let you back in. They ruined your life. You need revenge."_

_"Revenge?" Macavity wasn't liking where this was going, "I don't think-"_

_"Your mind is confused right now. Anything you're thinking probably isn't right. Listen to me, Macavity. Revenge is the only thing that will make your life better again. Tell me, does your brother have a mate?"_

_"Yes... Demeter," Macavity said suspiciously._

_"Is that the black and gold one?" she asked, "the one you always seem to have your eye on?"_

_"How did you know that?" he asked, startled._

_Exotica gave a little smile, her eyes twinkling with mischief._

_"I've been watching you," she said, "So you love her, but your own brother took her right from under your nose. That doesn't sound very fair, now, does it?"_

_"Well... no, not really, but it's her choice..."_

_"You could have had her," Exotica said, "This is too perfect. Trust me, your revenge will be sweet."_

_She took his face in her hands and kissed him again. This time, he didn't just allow her to control him, but pulled her closer to him, kissing her fiercely back. She broke off and took his hand._

_"Come back to my den with me," she said._

_Macavity smiled, the glint of something dark reflecting in his eyes._

_"As you wish."_


	9. Chapter 8

**I have to say, Arianlyne, Malurina, SensesFailxx, Liftrasir... You guys keep me writing so quickly!! Thank you SOOOO much for all your wonderful comments!**

* * *

"Dad?" Jemima said softly.

Macavity's eyes had glazed over. She walked up to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"What? Oh, nothing..." she didn't know why she'd called him dad. She had sworn to herself she would never do it. Macavity wasn't her dad! Munkustrap was, he always would be. Well, at least he hadn't heard her.

"You said something, though," he said.

"Oh... Yeah. Who is she, and how do I know her?" Jemima asked.

Macavity shook his head sadly, and brushed his hand through his head fur.

"She's... an old acquaintance of mine," Macavity said slowly, "You know her because she occasionally spends her time in the junkyard. I saw her hanging around at the ball. She's a friend of Cassandra's, actually."

"Does she work for you?"

"No. No, she works for no one. Her name is Exotica. She... she helped me - if you can call it that - after I was exiled from the tribe."

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't want to know..."

"She helped you rape my mother," Jemima said darkly.

"Something like that," Macavity's voice was quiet. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and in an even softer voice said, "But it seems that what came of it wasn't all the bad, was it?"

"What do you mean?

An unexpected smiled crossed Macavity's face.

"You seem like a pretty sweet kit," he said, "I guess that comes from Demeter. The only thing you really seem to have of mine is your coloring."

"You're not my dad..." Jemima whispered.

"You seem less confident about that now," Macavity said, "I should probably take you home."

"I'm not leaving!" Jemima said defiantly, "Not without Alonzo."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, sweetheart," Macavity said, standing.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Tears started to well up in Jemima's eyes, "I want Alonzo."

Macavity put a hand firmly on her shoulder and steered her to the door.

"Well you're not getting him," he said, "Let's go."

As he took her down the halls of the factory, he had to hold her tighter to stop her from wriggling out of his grip. Around the corner ahead of them, he heard a familiar laugh, and groaned.

"Shit..." he muttered under his breath. There was nowhere for him to turn, so he'd just have to hope that she'd keep her mouth shut.

Griddlebone's white form came around the corner, followed by one of Macavity's top agents, Damion.

"Macavity, what a surprise," Griddlebone laughed, "We were just talking about you."

Damion lowered his eyes, embarrassed.

"Not now, Griddlebone," Macavity growled.

"Oo, who's this?" Griddlebone spotted Jemima hiding behind him, and walked around to get a closer look.

"None of your concern, that's who," Macavity said, holding her tighter.

"Aw, come on Macavity," she teased, "I just wanna see her."

Macavity let out a low growl.

"I said no, Griddlebone."

Damion took Griddlebone's hand and whispered to her.

"Come on, let's go."

She gave Macavity a mock pouting face, then walked off after Damion. Jemima looked up at Macavity, curious.

"Is that the one Mag was talking about? Griddlebone?" she asked.

Macavity continued walking, without looking down at her.

"Yes."

He led her through the lightening streets. The sun wasn't yet visible, but it's bright rays were already making their way over the horizon. When the junkyard was finally in view, Macavity quickened his pace, holding Jemima tight.

"I'm leaving you at the gate," he said.

"What? You're not coming in?"

Macavity let out a harsh bark of a laugh.

"Look at me," he said, pulling her around, "Look. I was exiled from the tribe years ago. Aparantly they all know I have Alonzo. And also, in case you haven't noticed, I am _still_ covered in blood."

Jemima's eyes wandered across him, noticing the blood as if for the first time. She nodded, choking back a sob. Macavity got down on one knee, so he could look her straight in the eyes. He held both her hands in his. They were so small, so fragile.

"I don't want you telling the rest of the tribe about what happened. And that includes your mother. She'll tell Munk, and he's the last person I want knowing anything about me. I'm trusting you, and my guess is Demeter will be too. She knows a lot about me that she hasn't told my brother. When I leave you, I want you to go straight to your den. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Will I see you again?"

Macavity was shocked by the question, and it took him a few seconds before he could answer.

"I can't tell you. But I hope so."

"What is it that you hope?" a voice came from the junkyard entrance. Macavity stood up to see Demeter walking gracefully towards them.

"That's none of your business, beautiful," Macavity smirked.

"Is it not?" she mimicked his casual tone, "I was under the impression that things having to do with my daughter were of my concern."

"Well, you were wrong."

Demeter rolled her eyes, then beckoned to Jemima.

"Come here, Jem," she put her arms around her daughter, holding her close to her body, "Are you alright?"

Jemima nodded, and hid her face in Demeter's fur.

"You better not have done anything to harm her, Macavity," Demeter said fiercely, "Or you'll have me to deal with."

"Like that'll be a problem," Macavity mocked.

"Oh, it will be."

"Well, lucky for me then, 'cause I didn't do anything. I've returned her to you safe and sound, haven't I? All's well that end's well."

"It hasn't ended yet," Demeter hissed.

"Looks like this little party's about to crash," Macavity said, nodding to someone behind Demeter. She turned to see a none-too-happy Munkustrap coming towards them.

"Give my regards to my younger brother, will you?" Macavity said to Demeter, "Actually, I have a favor to ask of him. Could you mention to him that it would be kind if he just falls into a pit of lava, or something of the like. Tell him to call me up when he does, so I can witness it. Maybe even have the honor of pushing him over the edge. Why hell, dear brother."

Munkustrap had reached them, and was scowling at Macavity as he placed himself in front Demeter and Jemima.

"What have you done with Alonzo?"

"Aw, your precious right hand, isn't he? Well, as I've already told your darling," he sneered, and spat out the word, "daughter. He's mine now. Don't bother looking for him. I'll decided when he gets to come back, if ever."

"I'm warning you Macavity, if you don't bring him back, then-"

"Then what?" Macavity cut him off, "You're gonna come find me and take him back yourself? Yeah, right."

He started to walk off, then turned back with an afterthought.

"Oh, and one more thing. The harder you try to get him back," he paused, "The less likely you are of getting him back alive."

With that, Macavity turned on his heels and left. Munkustrap wanted to call after him, but Demeter silenced him with a look. The three stood there until the form of the tall, blood covered ginger tom was out of sight around a corner.

"What now?" Demeter asked.

Munkustrap continued to look to the spot where his younger brother had disappeared.

"Now... We wait."


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING!!!: Lots of goryness at the end of this chapter. I honestly have no idea how I come up with this stuff.**

**Looove you all, Arianlyne, Malurina, SensesFaillxx, Liftrasir and un0XprYncez. You're the bestests!**

* * *

Macavity got back to the factory as the sun was just coming up over the horizon, and paused, his hand on the door handle, letting the sun warm his face as he closed his eyes. The light cast a red glow through his eyelids that reminded him of the red that always filled his vision when he wanted blood. His eyes snapped open, and he felt a wave of guilt flow through him, remembering how he had felt when Jemima had shown up. When he had seen her, he had been about to do something even more terrible to that cat, and her distracting him, he had almost hurt her. He had certainly thought about. Jemima. Demeter's kitten. Raised by his over-bearing, power-crazed older brother. That's what he had always been. Probably why he was exiled, too. Munkustrap had probably felt threatened by Macavity, thought that he might end up being the next Jellicle Leader instead, and so he looked for any chance he could get to kick him out. Whatever, there was no point in dwelling on it now.

He went into the factory and went straight to his den. He fell face first onto the bed and buried his face in one of the pillows.

"What am I going to do?" he groaned to himself. Or so he thought.

"Take over the world?"

Macavity whipped around and saw, sitting on his chair, the tips of those white ears he knew all too well.

"How did you get in here? And when?"

Griddlebone turned around, kneeling on top of the crates to look at him over the top.

"Through the door. A while ago."

Macavity sighed, and sat up, crossing his legs. Griddlebone got up off the crates and walked around to sit down beside him.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"That's true," she admitted, "but I still want to know. Are you going to tell me who that pretty little queen was? Everlasting Cat, I know her! I just realized! She's the one, isn't she? Alonzo's friend."

"Yes. She's also, as luck would have it, my daughter."

"Actually? Who's the queen?"

"Who do you think?" Macavity said angrily.

"Demeter..." Griddlebone whispered. Macavity simply nodded.

"Well..."

"There's nothing you can say," Macavity stopped her, "What's done is done, and I don't need you to tell me to look on the bright side."

"Sorry," she muttered, "I was just going to comment on how Munkustra-"

"Shut up," he snapped, "I really don't need this right now. You know you're the only queen I trust, beyond Mag, and so it really gets on my nerves when you tease me like that. Just because I've haven't done anything to you before doesn't mean it can't start now."

Griddlebone was silent, feeling kind of bad for him.

"Go get cleaned off," she said quietly, "You're covered in blood. I have something that will cheer you up. Meet me out back."

Macavity gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled, and gave him a playful wink before getting up and walking out the door.

A little while later, Macavity walked outside, looking around for Griddlebone. He found her lying on the ground, leaning up against a tree, eyes closed. He walked up to her silently, and lightly kicked her in the side.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked grumpily.

"To get you up," he said, "What is it you wanted to show me?"

Griddlebone got up, then walked off, calling over her shoulder, "Follow me."

They walked down small alleyways, Griddlebone stopping every once in a while to chat with someone she recognized, much to Macavity's annoyance. She was such a sociable cat, the complete opposite of himself. Why did he trust her, then? Why did she know him so well? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. He trusted her, and that wasn't about to change, he knew that much. He spotted a shape moving in the shadows, and moved closer to Griddlebone.

"Can we please go?" he muttered in her ear. She turned from the queen she was talking to and opened her mouth to ask why. All she got out was the 'wh-', when Macavity jerked his head a little to the side, and she looked over to see Exotica lurking around the corner. A small smile curled up Griddlebone's lip, then she forced it back down.

"Alright, hun, if that's what you want."

She said goodbye to the queen, and they continued walking, going the opposite direction that Exotica had been heading. After a few minutes of silence, Macavity spoke.

"She knows about Jemima."

"So?" Griddlebone asked nonchalantly, "What's she going to do about it?"

"I wouldn't put anything past her," he said darkly.

"Oh, come off it. She's not that bad."

"Is that what you think?" Macavity asked, raising his eyebrow.

"So she's a little sadistic. So are you. It's your fault for listening to her."

Macavity clenched his fists, willing himself not to hit her.

"See?" she said, "You know it's true. So don't go around hating her for leading you. You followed."

"I'm going to hurt you," he said, shutting his eyes.

"You don't have to," Griddlebone said with a smile, "Come over here, quiet."

He walked over to where she was hiding. Not too far off, there were a few cats huddled in a circle. There were two in the middle, one of them all black, except for a patch of white on his left shoulder. The other was an orange tabby, and they were yelling at each other, the other cats jeering at comments.

"This is what you wanted to show me? A bunch of stupid gangsters? You know how much I hate posers like them."

"Exactly," she gave a sly smile, "Wanna have some fun?"

A slow smile crept across Macavity's lips.  
"You know me too well," he said.

"I know," Griddlebone laughed.

The two got up from their hiding spot, walking very obviously towards the group of cats, and squeezed their way into the center of the circle. It took a moment for the two cats to notice that they weren't alone.

"Who are you?" the tabby asked gruffly.

"Better question," Macavity said, "Who are you?"

"Yeah right," the black cat scoffed, "We asked first."

"Actually, I believe he asked first," Griddlebone mocked, indicating the tabby. Both cats looked at her, dumbfounded, their mouths slightly open. The tabby finally found his voice.

"This is no place for a lady," he said, "Especially one as beautiful as you. Want to come home with me tonight, sweetheart?"

"As if!" Griddlebone laughed. Macavity smiled a little, in anticipation. The tabby took a step towards Griddlebone. She didn't move, so he took the second step, and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards him, then smirked at Macavity.

"What, not gonna save your queen?" he sneered, "Are you too afraid?"

"She's not my queen," he said, "Anyway, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

The tabby looked back to Griddlebone, to find her smiling sweetly up at him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Your heart," she said innocently. The tabby grinned, pulling her closer.

"You've already got it, baby."

Macavity had to force down a smile, knowing exactly what was coming next. He had seen her pull this trick before. She lifted her free hand, and laid it gently on his chest, over his heart.

"Not," she said, very slowly, "quite... Yet."

On the final word, she dug her claws deep into his chest. The tabby's eyes grew wide with shock, looking into her still sweetly smiling face. Only the black cat had noticed what had happened, and had taken a staggering step backwards. The rest of the group was oblivious. Macavity swiftly moved behind the tabby, wrapping his arm around his chest and pulling hard. There was a sickening crunch as the tabby's ribs were broken, and Griddlebone ripped his heart right out of his chest. Laughing merrily, she tossed it to the black cat, who caught it on instinct, then quickly dropped it in disgust. The surrounding group of cats finally realized what was going on, but weren't sure whether to protect their leaders, or simply flee in terror. Macavity knew that eventually, they would realize that the latter was the wisest decision.

"Grid," he called. She turned, and he tossed her his spare knife. He always had one on him, and he still had Alonzo's. The two moved quickly, inflicting relatively minor injuries on the two gangs. Macavity's motions were fluid, cutting off an ear of one cat, then slashing the stomach of another. He was enjoying this. The black cat was still in shock, so Macavity came up behind him, and pulled hard on his tail, disjointing it. Then, out of a sudden urge for something really sadistic, he wrapped his arm around the black cat's waist to keep in place, brought the knife up, and dug the point into his back. This knocked the black cat out of his shock, and he screamed in pain. Slowly, Macavity pulled the knife down, carving a paw with long claws into the cat's back. He finished it off with a deep 'M' right in the middle, then let the black cat fall to the ground, a whimpering pile of flesh and fur. Macavity looked over to see Griddlebone, her white fur now a gleaming red, giving a kiss to her final victim. She moved her hand up towards his head, playfully ruffling his fur. Then she turned the knife inwards, and stabbed the blade right into his head.

"Sweet dreams, love," she said, giving a cheerful wave, as the cat fell to the ground.

At this point, all the cats that had been able to had fled. Macavity grinned, walking over to Griddlebone, put an arm around her shoulder, and she put hers around his waist. They looked around at the carnage they had created.

"Nice touch on the black cat," she said.

"Thanks."

The black cat gave a little groan, and shuddered.

"You didn't kill him?" she asked, curious.

"No. I think we could keep him."

"How will we get him back?"

"I'll just send some henchcats over later. I'm pretty sure he's not going anywhere. The pain's left him unconscious."

Griddlebone shrugged, and the two walked back towards the factory in silence. When they got back, Macavity turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled.

"I thought that might help. Think you're up to seeing Alonzo now?"

"No."

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek.  
"I think you are," she said, taking his hand, "Come on."


	11. Chapter 10

**Arghh! I'm sorry it's so crazy short, but it just had to be ended there! There won't be another chapter until December, in all likely hood, because I'm going to be busy writing for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). If you're doing it too, add me as a buddy (mutinykitty). Thanks so much to Arianlyne, un0XprYncez, SensesFaillxx and Liftrasir. Love you all so much!!! Enjoy Lonzy's return. ;)**

* * *

There was no light down in the basement. Alonzo wasn't sure how much time had gone by. The gash on his chest had stopped bleeding, but there was a crusty line of dried blood across his fur. He saw dark shadows moving around in the room, but none came near him. There were rats, too, making quiet squeaking noises as they scuttled around, dodging between the legs of cats, going in and out of cages, the occasional one not making it out again, at which time there would be a loud squeal, followed by silence. There was a maddening pain in the silence and the darkness of the room. Even the squeaking of the rats had become a welcome sound.

He was finally starting to drift into a long-ached for sleep, when he heard the sound of shuffling feet, far closer to him than any had ever come before. He lifted his head and saw a familiar shape heading towards the back wall.

"Mungo!" he hissed, "Mungojerrie! Over here!"

Mungo turned, looked around, then walked quickly over and knelt down beside his friend.

"How're ya?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I think. What's going on?"

"Oi don' know," Mungo said truthfully, "Oi don' know why Macavity picked on ya, bu' there's nothin' Oi can do 'bou' it."

"Do you know what's going on in the junkyard? Are they looking for me?"

"They know Macavity 'as ya, Teazah tol' me. So Oi can' go back there, or they'll question me. Oi can' risk tha'."

"Do you know if Jemima and Demeter are okay?"

"Oi think Deme's alroight, bu' last Oi heard, Jem was missin'. Look, Lonz, Oi can' talk ta ya. If the boss foind's owt, Oi'll be in big trouble."

"That you will, Mungojerrie," the all-too familiar low voice came from across the room. Macavity was walking towards them from the door, Griddlebone at his heels. Alonzo gave his friend an apologetic look to answer Mungo's worried one, before he turned to Macavity, standing up.

"Oi... Oi'm really sorry, boss," he said, "Oi di'in't tell 'im anything, Oi swear."

"I'll deal with you later," Macavity said, "Grid, give him something interesting to do."

Griddlebone let out a giggle, giving Macavity an elaborate curtsy, then beckoned to Mungojerrie.

"Silly Jerrie. You know better."

He followed her out the door, not looking back.

"Don't worry," Macavity said to Alonzo, "She won't be _too_ hard on him."

"What have you done with Jemima?" Alonzo growled.

"Returned her safely to her mother," Macavity said, "And your friend, Dictator Munkustrap."

"Just 'cause he's better than you-"

"Heil Munkustrap!" Macavity said loudly, putting his arm up, "That's what you'll be saying soon, all of your tribe. Marching for Munk. That has a nice ring to it actually."

"Shut up! You're just jealous!" Alonzo cut in.

"Ha! The only thing I'm jealous of is the fact that he got Demeter, and even then, I don't care about her. I've found a new toy," he smirked.

"You're a freak," Alonzo said angrily, "You can't just manipulate anyone to do whatever you want."

"Of course not," Macavity said, "That would take all the fun out of it. I like a challenge."

He reached his hand through the bar and ruffled Alonzo's headfur.

"You are so weird," Alonzo muttered, making Macavity smile again.

"I try," he said, "On a different note, I now know what you see in Jemima. She's a sweet kit."

"What did you do to her?"  
"I told you: returned her safely to her mother. She may be scarred for life, but that was her fault, not mine."

"What? What happened?"

"None of your buisiness, silly," Macavity teased. He put his hand behind Alonzo's head and pulled him right up to the bars, and whispered in his ear.

"But I can let you in on another little secret. Jemima's too young for you. You should be looking for someone your own age. Someone more mature."

He licked the side of Alonzo's face, then kissed him on the lips. At the sight of Alonzo's expression, he let out a low chuckle, then kissed him again, this time longer. Alonzo's mind had stopped working. What was going on here? Macavity's lips were soft and warm. When Macavity let go, Alonzo backed away from the bars, right up against the wall.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

Macavity gave him a sly smile, and winked.

"See you later, Lucky."


End file.
